For many years, the disposal of waste materials such as trash and garbage has been a major problem in many communities. To reduce this problem, many communities have required separation of certain waste materials such as newspapers, glass and plastic bottles and aluminum cans for recycling purposes. As a result, people and businesses in such communities need to separate such waste materials and maintain said materials in a separated form until the community can collect them.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 617,445, 1,219,176, 3,720,346 and 4,739,894 describe receptacles of waste materials having compartments or separate containers available to separate waste materials. The '346 patent also has a removable cover with an adjustable opening which permits such compartments to be emptied in succession into separate trash receivers whose contents are collected periodically.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,474 describes an apparatus for the handling and dispensing of a material such as a corrosive or caustic liquid in which the container is attached to the receiver by a hinge and is pivoted over the receiver resulting in liquid flowing from the container to the receiver.